The invention relates to compositions that are beneficial for the liver and useful as dietary supplements. These compositions contain yeast cells obtainable by growth in electromagnetic fields with specific frequencies and field strengths.
There are various types of liver diseases, including acute hepatitis, chronic hepatitis, toxic liver injury, hepatic cancer, cirrhotic liver, fatty liver, portal hypertension, and the like. Liver disease in some patients develops into hepatic cirrhosis or even hepatic cancer after a period of time (A report by the research group on liver diseases, Health and Welfare Ministry, 1979). Prevention, observation, and cure of hepatitis are therefore important for preventing cirrhotic liver and hepatic cancer. In recent years, animal models of hepatitis and hepatic cancers have been developed and their application to the research of liver diseases is ongoing (Mori et al., Hepatic, Cholecyst, Pancresto 19(5):905-910 (1989)).
Rest and diet are principal means for curing acute hepatitis, while various other measures are taken to cure active-type chronic hepatitis, especially hepatitis B. Interferon, adenine arabinoside, and acyclovir have been used to treat hepatitis. However, prolonged use of these drugs causes severe side effects. Development of a treatment that is safe and effective for treating liver diseases is therefore strongly desired.
This invention is based on the discovery that certain yeast cells can be activated by electromagnetic fields having specific frequencies and field strengths to produce substances that are beneficial for the liver. Compositions comprising these activated yeast cells can be used as dietary supplements for improving liver health, e.g., alleviating symptoms of hepatitis, cirrhosis, fatty liver and other liver ailments.
This invention embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 18000-18500 MHZ (e.g., 18180-18240 MHz), and a field intensity in the range of about 50 to 500 mV/cm (e.g., 100-450 mV/cm). The yeast cells are cultured in the alternating electric field for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to produce substances beneficial for the liver. For instance, the cultured yeast cells when ingested can normalize the level of serum glutamate-pyruvate Transaminase (GPT), alkaline phosphatase (AP), and/or lactate dehydrogenase 5 (LDH-5) in a mammal.
The term xe2x80x9cnormalizexe2x80x9d means changing the level of abnormally high or low concentrations of subject proteins in a mammal to a substantially normal level.
In one embodiment, the frequency and/or the field strength of the alternating electric field can be altered within the aforementioned ranges during said period of time. In other words, the yeast cells can be exposed to a series of electromagnetic fields. An exemplary period of time is about 40-100 hours (e.g., 50 to 80 hours).
Yeast cells that can be included in this composition can all be obtained from the China General Microbiological Culture Collection Center (xe2x80x9cCGMCCxe2x80x9d), a depository recognized under the Budapest Treaty (China Committee for Culture Collection of Microorganisms, Institute of Microbiology, Chinese Academy of Sciences, Haidian, P.O. BOX 2714, Beijing, 100080, China). Useful yeast species include, but are not limited to, Saccharomyces cerevisiae, Saccharomyces carlsbergensis, Saccharomyces chevalieri, Saccharomyces delbrueckii, Saccharomyces exiguous, Saccharomyces fermentati, Saccharomyces logos, Saccharomyces mellis, Saccharomyces oviformis, Saccharomyces rosei, Saccharomyces rouxii, Saccharomyces sake, Saccharomyces uvarum, Saccharomyces willianus, Saccharomyces sp., Schizosaccharomyces octosporus, Schizosaccharomyces pombe, Sporobolomyces roseus, Torulopsis candida, Torulopsis famta, Torulopsis globosa, Torulopsis inconspicua, Trichosporon behrendii, Trichosporon capitatum, Trichosporon cutaneum, Wickerhamia fluoresens, Candida arborea, Candida krusei, Candida lambica, Candida lipolytica, Candida parapsilosis, Candida pulcherrima, Candida rugousa, Candida tropicalis, Candida utilis, Crebrothecium ashbyii, Geotrichum candidum, Hansenula anomala, Hansenula arabitolgens, Hansenula jadinii, Hansenula saturnus, Hansenula schneggii, Hansenula subpelliculosa, Kloeckera apiculata, Lipomyces starkeyi, Pichia farinosa, Pichia membranaefaciens, Rhodosporidium toruloides, Rhodotorula glutinis, Rhodotorula minuta, Rhodotorula rubar, Rhodotorula aurantiaca, Saccharomycodes ludwigii, and Saccharomycodes sinenses. For instance, the yeast cells can be of the strain Saccharomyces cerevisiae Hansen AS2.375, AS2.501, AS2.502, AS2.503, AS2.504, AS2.535, AS2.558, AS2.560, AS2.561, AS2.562, or IFFI1048; or Saccharomyces carlsbergensis Hansen AS2.420, or AS2.444.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Exemplary methods and materials are described below, although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can also be used in the practice or testing of the present invention. All publications and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. The materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting. Throughout this specification and claims, the word xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.